A Prime's Tail
by Ironbird53
Summary: (Same universe as Metroid: Ratchet's Journey) The Great War was over. Optimus had made the ultimate sacrifice, but the universe won't let him go peacefully yet. The Thirteen Primes send Optimus to Earthland, a world filled with Magic. Why was he sent there? What could be so important that Optimus must go? And most importantly, why must he take on the form of a human?
1. Legend Reborn

**Hi everyone! This takes place in the same universe as "Ratchet's Journey." This was something I brainstormed over a few years before I started writing, so I've had time to refine it. So, I'm making a third story set in this universe, and a fourth as a small spin-off event. To throw in a little light in the dark, I'll tell you some things about the story's universe in the Author's Notes at the end. But for now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Fairy Tail.**

 **The war was over, finished. At least, Optimus hoped that was the case.**

 **In the end, he made the ultimate sacrifice. But the universe isn't about to let him go peacefully yet. The Thirteen original Primes send Optimus to Earthland, and world filled with magical power, wonderful sights, and perilous dangers. Why was he sent there? What could possibly be so important to the Primes that Optimus must go? And most importantly, why must he take on the form of a human?**

* * *

Pain. White-hot, searing pain.

But nevertheless, the deed was done. He could stop, and finally rest his weary head. He felt a massive thud as he hit the ground, dying, crippled, withered. The one sensation he felt was magnified was exhaustion: He felt so tired, all that restlessness finally caught up to him.

Did he win?

Was the big, bad villain behind everything he was born to defeat finally gone?

Yes.

Yes it was.

It was strange. He felt so delirious that it seemed like an outside force was putting thoughts into his head.

Come to think of it, he shouldn't even be alive. His body was ripped and torn apart to where he should, by rights, be dead and gone.

His ears were failing him, he was going deaf. But he could feel his surroundings.

He could feel them, his brave soldiers, thudding and scurrying to his side.

They were desperate, trying to rescue his Spark from snuffing itself out.

His head fell back into the cold, lifeless ground. His blinked slowly, he couldn't move much anymore. He didn't even have the strength to close his fist.

He could hear their softening words in his ears, _"Optimus! Optimus!"_ They called.

Bumblebee crouched over Optimus, attempting to pick up the Prime in his arms, a noble warrior indeed. Optimus slowly turned his head to look at his faithful scout in the eyes. Bumblebee fought his emotions, failing to hold back his crying.

"My dear friend..." He mumbled tiredly, "Do...Don't be so upset, young one...When...Time comes, you shall reach higher...Than me."

For a moment, for the first time ever upon Cybertron, it started to rain, and the ground had become warm and inviting.

He smiled under what was left of his faceplate. The Devil's Grin, one would call it.

He saw the end, and it was nothing.

No Allspark, no Inferno. Nothingness if he ever saw it was staring him in the face.

Finally, it consumed his vision, and Optimus Prime was no more...

* * *

...Or so he thought.

When he opened his optics again, he found himself standing up straight. His body healed...no...his body had completely changed to another form. This body was so sleek, smooth, supple, as if he was a protoform, and yet, wasn't.

 _(See TransTech Optimus Prime)_

"W-where...Am I?"

"Relax."

The response startled him, he didn't think anyone was there to answer his question. He looked up from his body, to see the environment he currently inhabited. The skies were purple, the ground was grey and smooth, it felt like nighttime, the horizon in every direction was obscured by thick, smokey gray fog, hazing about all around him.

"You can at least look for me." The respondent said, offended by Optimus' lack of attention.

Optimus stopped to heed the voice's request, eventually turning around. A figure, sitting in a cross-legged position, floated at face level with the Prime. The figure was tiny, like a Minicon.

"M-Micronus Prime?" Asked Optimus, hesitation lingering in his voice.

"Yup!" Replied the floating Minicon. "I guess you wanna know what's happening here." Assumed Micronus, "Well, you may have won your last fight. But the universe still needs you, Optimus." Optimus blinked in confusion.

What was going on? Nothing made sense anymore.

"So!" Continued Micronus, "We pulled your Spark away from your body before your dying corpse could take your Spark with you."

"We?" Questioned Optimus.

"I'm impressed! I was betting that you'd be questioning how you're here." Commented Micronus, "But, since you asked. Yes, We, the Thirteen Primes, all concurred to bring you before us."

Optimus didn't know how to feel, Micronus Prime was talking to him, the Primes rescued his Spark from burnout, and now he was trapped in a strange limbo to meet his saviors.

"Assuming you understand what's going on here, I'll be brief on why you were brought here. Y'see, as I said before, the universe still needs you, Optimus." Explained Micronus, "There's trouble that we need to face and you're the only one of us who can. Look, I know, you were expecting that you'd finally be able to rest in the Allspark, that your job was done, but we need you, the universe needs you."

Optimus had absolutely no clue what Micronus was talking about.

He sounded desperate for some reason, and he couldn't understand why he, specifically him, had to be the one to undertake a vital mission he knew nothing about. In fact, it seemed that none of the Primes were willing to undertake this mission, and so decided to pluck him from the clutches of death to get him to do it for them.

"What is it, that you need me to do on your behalf?"

Micronus perked up, "Thank you! Getting to the point, you think Cybertron was the only place that needed help? No, it wasn't. There's another planet, a place called Earthland, filled with creatures similar to those you dealt with on Sol 3. The difference here is that there's something they call 'Magic.' So, we've decided that we're providing you with a brand-new body that you can use to adapt to this new world!"

Optimus hesitated to speak, for all he had was bare understanding of what this mission entailed.

Micronus must've picked up on his confusion, as he said next, "I know you don't understand, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

Sounds of marching could be heard from behind Optimus.

The Prime whipped his head around to see the cause of such commotion.

It was the rest of the Primes, his forebears.

"Micronus," Bellowed one Prime, "I trust you've eased our young successor in gently?"

"Aw, c'mon Alpha Trion! You know we don't have time for that!" Micronus defended himself.

"You are correct," Said Alpha Trion, "But, we must be patient. If we were to throw the young one into the fray too early-!"

"He'll survive." Finished Micronus.

"He will, indeed, not survive if he is ill-prepared for his mission!" Argued Alpha Trion.

Optimus spoke up, "I believe that I, alone, will be the judge of that."

Alpha Trion, whom did his best to hide embarrassment, replied, "I see...I take it you accept your mission?"

"Indeed, Alpha Trion."

"Very well then." Concluded Alpha Trion, seemingly disappointed.

Optimus would've asked why, but decided not to in order to maintain simplicity.

Alpha Trion began to explain the situation in better detail.

"Optimus, you have been chosen for a very serious task. One of utmost attention and focus. Ancient powers are at play. I cannot divulge them to you now; for you must forge your own path."

"I see now." Confirmed Optimus.

"You must know your battlefield, young one." Piped up Onyx Prime.

This Prime was the biggest out of the rest, his lower torso was similar to the mythical earth-creature known as the Centaur. He had four legs, and a pair of massive wings. His four eyes gleamed golden, as did the spark in his chest.

"What may I inquire, my predecessor?" Asked Optimus.

"This world has an indigenous species of humans, but not the same as them. For what Earthen humans have in ingenuity, these humans have in power. Their technology isn't like Earthen humans, either..." Rambled the winged centaur.

"Enough!" Snapped Alpha Trion, who became impatient. "We've concurred what must be done, let be over with then!" He ranted.

"What may that be?" Inquired Optimus

Quintessa Prime stepped forward, "Child of mine, your body must be changed."

Her body seemed as if it were coated in tendrils, but woven together into an elegant gown. A large ring clung to her back, her chest left a hole, exposing her spark.

"Mother, what do you mean?" Asked the youthful Prime.

"The Matrix has gone inert, it cannot provide you a new body." Quintessa had wrapped her arms around Optimus in a motherly embrace.

"Dear child, you've broken yourself, why must you upset me so?" She whispered.

As the Prime of life embraced her youth, his body's surface became light.

"W-what are you doing?!" Asked Optimus.

"Dear child, you need a body to live in."

Optimus' body was full of tingling sensations. It felt like he was flexing a muscle, but in an out-of-body experience. His reflective, metal skin began to soften. His body diminished in physique as his body went from technological to organic. He was born anew.

His body now looked like a naked human male's. Key differences the separated his from a real human's were numerous. His golden eyes were a little glassy, his eyelids had deep, dark bags, as if he were sleep-deprived. The only hair on his body was on his scalp, which had a deep navy blue color. And his spark was now view-able from the center of his chest. If he were to guess, this human form reflected physical traits of his true form.

"B-but why?" Asked the young Prime.

"As stated before, the path you forge is your own." Restated Alpha Trion, "We cannot guide you all the way. The most we can do is give you the starting point."

"What becomes of me now?"

"That, Young One, is for you to decide."

Vector Prime then walked up to his up successor. The Prime of time and space placed his hand on Optimus' human head, "You must go now. But never forget Young One, that I will always watch over you from anywhere in time and space."

"Wait-!"

But, much to Optimus Prime's expectations, Vector Prime did not. And all Optimus could see was white.

* * *

 _Unknown..._

Optimus jolted awake. His vision was quickly blinded with natural sunlight. His new form should've felt foreign to him. But strangely, it did not. He picked himself up off the lush, green, grassy ground as he examined himself once more.

Now, he was clothed. He wore armor, reminiscent of his true form. The armor was more tailored to his human form, rather than meshing with the fragments that made up his alt mode. He made simple movements to test reactions, and found that there was no difference from before. As he completed checking his new form, he began to look around.

The Prime quickly spotted a port town not that far away.

Optimus simply walked into the town, as it was fairly open to anyone. The streets were bustling with citizens, merchants, fishermen, and shopkeepers. Many who gazed upon him looked in awe, gawking that a powerful-looking warrior was among them.

 _"Perhaps this new form isn't as convincing as I first believed."_ Optimus thought to himself.

After trekking for several minutes over the lively streets, Optimus found an alleyway. He strolled down, marveling how lightweight his body felt. Suddenly he came across a rather sickly-looking young boy.

This young man had spiky, pink hair. A red jacket, and shorts. He stumbled alongside a strange, blue miniature creature.

"Excuse me, young man. But you look quite ill for one to be moving around so much." Said the Prime.

"Don't worry about it!" Said the small, blue creature as the two turned to face the approaching Optimus. "This happens all the time when Natsu travels." Optimus blinked as he heard the small one.

"What're your names?" He asked, changing subject.

"I'm Natsu! And this is Happy!" Natsu pointed to his small companion, declaring the statement pridefully.

"What's yours?" Asked Happy.

"I see no reason to lie. My name is Optimus Prime."

"That's a weird name."

"But a name nonetheless, Natsu. Your name is as strange and foreign to me as mine is to yours." Preached Optimus.

"Huh?" Was Natsu's reaction.

"What brings you to this town?" Asked Optimus. "We're looking for Igneel, the Salamander!" Declared Happy.

"I see. If you would permit me, I would like to join you two." Said Optimus.

"Yeah! Come on!" The two agreed to grant the Prime's request.

The trio then began to make their way down the alley when they heard commotion.

"SALAMANDER! YOU'RE SO DREAMY! SO HOT!"

Natsu and Happy quickly perked up, "Salamander?!" They said eagerly in unison.

The Natsu and Happy then began to run towards the source of the commotion, eager to meet the being in question. "Ha! Well speak of the Devil, we're in luck today Happy!" He cried joyfully.

"Aye!"

Optimus quickly closed the distance between him and the duo, "Calm down. I've learned long ago that when something is too good to be true, it's usually because it is." He cautioned.

Natsu, not heeding the elder's warning, burst through the crowd trying to get the Salamander's attention.

"IGNEEL! IGNEEL IT'S MEEE-!"

The boy stopped abruptly as his eyes laid upon Salamander, his anticipation quickly turning to disappointment.

The "Salamander" was an average-looking adult male. His hair was navy blue, and had sideburns. He wore a purple cape, and wine-red dress pants. In truth, Optimus didn't think of the description as matching to one who was named a Salamander.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked.

The man was stunned by the blunt question.

"Who am I?!" He cried in dismay, "I am Salamander! Surely, you've heard of me before?" Said the man, quickly trying to regain his composure.

Natsu had already moved on before Salamander noticed.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Cried Salamander.

It took mere seconds for a mob of Salamander's fan-girls to catch up to Natsu. They began to beat him into submission, ridiculing him for ignoring the famous Salamander. Optimus wasn't going to let that stand.

His dull, golden eyes quickly became lively and angry. He made a hard stomp before commanding with utmost boldness.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

With his single command, the mob quickly dispersed.

Salamander quickly did what he could to remedy the situation.

"Now, now girls." He cooed, "Please let him go, I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything _malicious_ by it."

Almost all the girls had quickly fallen docile, powerless to Salamander's charming words. They all swooned and squealed with delight being told off by their unadulterated love.

That is, save one.

A blonder girl, whom stood a little distant from the crowd, giving Salamander a glare. As if he'd wronged her, and she was quite angry about it.

Salamander took a pen and a board, and began to write.

"Here's my autograph, kid." He handed the board to Natsu, "Now you can brag to all your friends!"

"No thanks." Deadpanned Natsu.

Again, the fan-girls mobbed and rioted over Natsu.

Unfortunately, Optimus didn't stop them in time.

They left him a twitching, heaping mess on top of several broken barrels.

Happy walked up as he commented, "Guess it wasn't him after all..."

Optimus could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Don't fret, Happy. Sometimes one misfortune leads to a greater fortune."

"Well," Said Salamander, "I'm afraid I must be going ladies. I have business to attend to."

"You're leaving _ALREADY_?!" The girls all cried with dismay.

"Time for the Red Carpet, HA!" Salamander snapped his fingers.

A fiery-red magic circle appeared in front of his hand.

Suddenly, a ring of purple fire surrounded him. And then it took form as a streak of fire, giving Salamander a floating platform to ride.

"I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight. And you're all invited!" He declared proudly as he took to the air.

The crowds of fans quickly dissipated. Optimus went to help Natsu get up.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Asked the young boy.

"I dunno, but he was a real creep." Said a girl's voice. The trio all turned their heads to the newcomer.

It was the blonde girl from before, She was more noticeable due to her dissatisfied reaction to Salamander.

"Thank you for your help." She said cheerfully.

* * *

 _And Then..._

"My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Said Lucy.

"Aye!" Cheered Happy.

Natsu was currently stuffing his face full of food.

"U-um...Natsu and Happy, was it?" Said Lucy, trying to distract herself from the mess Natsu was making.

The group exchanged remarks until Lucy remembered someone else was next to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked, turning to Optimus.

"I am Optimus Prime. I'm not from around here, in case you're wondering." He answered.

Lucy giggled as she changed topics, "Evidently, that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Charm Spells have the power to attract people to you, against their own will. But they've been banned for years! Nobody even sells them anymore."

"Perhaps there is an ulterior motive at play." Reasoned Optimus.

"Yeah, what a creep!" Said Lucy, before noticing something different about Optimus. "Hey, you haven't eaten a thing. If you're worried about-!"

"Unlike most, I don't require much. In my years, I've had to become more fuel-efficient. Especially when my comrades and I were...Actually, a story for another time."

Lucy wanted to pursue the topic, but respected Optimus' privacy.

"I totally fell victim," Confessed Lucy, "but I snapped out of it when you came barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough! I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too!"

Lucy then went on a tangent of Wizards, Guilds, and Magic. Optimus, despite no one else paying attention, listened with great intrigue.

"Oh man, I almost forgot. You guys came here trying to find somebody, didn't you?" Asked the blonde as she snapped back to attention.

"Aye! We're looking for Igneel!" Cheered Happy.

Natsu set down his food and explained, "We heard a rumor that a Salamander was gonna be coming through this town, so we came here to see him. Turns out it was somebody else."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all!"

"No kidding, I bet that poser can't even breath fire like a real dragon."

Lucy was confused, Optimus was interested.

"I don't get it, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Asked Lucy.

"No, you got it all wrong." Said Natsu, "He doesn't look like a dragon, he _is_ one."

Shock coursed throughout Lucy as she tried to comprehend the statement.

"Aye! Igneel is a real-life fire dragon!" Said Happy.

This put Lucy into an even bigger shock.

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?!" She asked frantically.

Natsu and Happy both prepared a defense, but were cut short but Lucy continuing herself, "It's totally ridiculous!"

Optimus turned calmly, before saying, "I have seen many sights I've yet to explain. But a dragon is perfectly reasonable for me."

Lucy snapped her head to the Autobot, as he said his outlandish statement. She was about to say something, but held her tongue instead.

"A-anyway," She said, clearly still in shock from the revelations, "Enjoy the rest of your lunch."

Lucy walked to the door. A waitress bade her goodbye, just before she made a face of shock, looking behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around to see what gave the waitress a fright, and found Natsu and Happy, grovelling as they said, "Thank you for the food! Thank you!"

"Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!"

The children all exchanged their remarks as Optimus lost himself in thought. They were very intense for their age. It warmed the Prime's Spark to see such positive energy. He thoughts began to drift back to what he was brought to this strange new world for.

Even after all that had happened to the Prime, he still found the nature of recent events hard to swallow. He left the diner as he felt a new sensation.

The air held something afoul, sinister. As if something, or rather, someone, was waiting for him.

* * *

The warm, summer night descended upon the town. Optimus found himself wandering, pondering. His body felt so nimble, as if his armor were a part of him. His full physical abilities, they had all returned to him as though they hadn't left.

He stood upon a balcony, letting the moonlight shine upon him.

He also wondered if his armor still had its additions.

He made different signs with his hands, each one had a different purpose.

One sign triggered a sword from the wrist, another triggered a hook the size of his head. During the strife of combat, he needed as many tricks up his sleeves as he could get.

He still had many more of them.

It was then that he saw something in the night sky.

His eyes narrowed, he realized he still had telescopic vision. He'd chanced to find Happy...With wings? He also saw Lucy, wearing a red dress, with Happy's tail around her waist.

It didn't take a genius to know there was trouble afoot.

He leapt off the balcony.

Much to his surprise, he made a farther distance in his jump than he'd ever made possible, even with boosters.

He tucked and rolled the moment he hit the ground. As his feet hit the pavement, he broke into a sprint for the port. He also found that he was shockingly as fast as his truck mode's top speed.

Dust trailed behind him as raced onward.

But the moment he reached the port, a colossal wave was making its way right for the port!

He braced as the wave collided with him head-on.

Remarkably, he managed to hold his ground.

As the dust and water cleared away, he spied people running in terror, a ship that had been beached on its side, and many suspicious-looking humans. The first good sight he saw was both Happy and Lucy, they sat right next to a creature he'd learned was called a Mermaid.

He jogged to their side, "Happy! Lucy!" He called.

The mermaid, Happy, and Lucy turned to see him, "Optimus!" They called back. The Mermaid jolted, her face became stricken with shock.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Inquired Optimus.

The Mermaid, enthralled by shock, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Optimus blinked in surprise, but prioritized Lucy and Happy first. He helped Lucy to her feet as he heard from behind him.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tale Guild?" He turned around, only to find Natsu standing atop the crashed boat.

The boy's face was serious, angered.

"So what's it to you?" Sassed Salamander, "Go get 'im, men!"

His goons acknowledged their orders, and proceeded to rush Natsu.

"Look out!" Cried Lucy. Happy eased her panic.

"Don't worry 'bout him. I probably should've said this earlier, but Natsu's a wizard too!" Happy's remark put a surprise on Lucy, and it showed.

Natsu slapped aside Salamander's henchmen in a single stroke, throwing away his jacket alongside them.

"My name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!" He declared.

Salamander was stunned, his bluff had fallen apart.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lucy cried, "Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard?!"

An emblem, Optimus could only assume was Fairy Tail's, was displayed upon Natsu's right shoulder.

A henchman confirmed his hunch.

"That mark on his arm!" He cried in panic, "This guy's the real deal, Bora!"

Salamander faced the panicked goon, "Don't call me that you dumbass!"

"I know him!" Explained Happy, "That's Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it that he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard Guild a couple years ago because of bad behavior."

Natsu marched his way down the boat, "I dunno what your tryin' to do here, buddy. And I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what! I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name!"

"And what're you gonna do about it? Stop me?" Sneered Bora.

 **"PROMINENCE TYPHOOON!"**

A Magic Circle formed in front of the devious man, and unleashed a gigantic burst of purple flame. Natsu remained where he stood, becoming enveloped by the fire.

"Natsu!" Cried Lucy, she tried to run towards the fire.

Happy had flapped open his wings to block her path.

Bora, believing Natsu had been killed, taunted, "That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man, hmph." Bora then turned to leave.

"Ugh! This is so gross!"

Bora snapped around, stunned to hear Natsu's voice, "Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? Cuz these're the nastiest flames I ever tasted!" Said Natsu as he began to breath in the flames, as though they were food.

Everyone, save Optimus and Happy, yelped in shock.

Natsu had finished his strange act as he scoffed, "Thanks for the grub, poser."

It was at this moment Lucy and Natsu realized Optimus was no longer next to them.

"Now I got a fire in my belly that's just-!" Natsu heard behind him, "Natsu. I will deal with Bora, take care of the others!"

The boy yelped and jumped, seeing as how Optimus was standing directly behind him.

"Hey! Who's that guy? Where'd he come from!"

Optimus leapt off the ship, aiming directly for Bora. Bora recovered from his shock, and leapt away.

"Here goes!" Said Natsu.

The boy's cheeks puffed up, he leaned back as they puffed to the size of a watermelon. He then put his hands together like a pipe, a magic circle formed in front of him as he exhaled into his hands.

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

A massive stream of fire flew from his hands, flying right for Bora's henchmen.

The attack caused a huge explosion, one that could be seen from far outside of the town.

A goon that managed to remain mostly unharmed had said, "Hey Bora! I swear I've seen this guy before! The pink hair, and the scaly-lookin' scarf? There's no doubt about it! He's gotta be the real one!"

"Salamander?!" Lucy concluded, her mind was going blank from one surprise after another.

Bora used his "Red Carpet" spell. Optimus had seen it earlier. Optimus rushed forward, charging right for Bora.

 **"RED SHOWER!"** Shouted Bora, sending multiple pellets of fire down upon him.

Optimus knew that Bora was desperate.

Optimus put his hand forward, as though he was signaling "Stop." Suddenly, an energy shield had appeared from his hand. Bystanders watched in awe.

He wasn't phased in the slightest!

Optimus pressed onward, shield in front.

He leapt high into the air, smacking Bora off his Red Carpet.

The Prime landed on his feet, Bora crashed into the ground.

Bora recovered, summoning another Red Carpet.

He became airborne before turning back to Optimus.

 **"HELL PROMINENCE!"**

A purple energy beam streaked across the town, a second passed before a column of explosions had followed the beam's trail.

Although Optimus was mostly unharmed, the same could not be said for his surroundings.

He had to stop this, now.

A ball of blue light formed in the Prime's hand. He raised his hand before him, before firing a concentrated energy beam of his own. Bora returned fire.

 **"RED SKULL!"**

He sent a ball of purple fire down at Optimus.

Optimus leapt for the projectile, and cleaved it in two with an energy axe.

Bora screamed in terror as Optimus revved up a final attack. Optimus clasped his hands together.

He brought them close to his chest, declaring, "I've had enough of this!"

The Prime's hands began to glow with a holy blue light.

IT'S OVER BORA!" Optimus then pushed his hands out, firing a powerful energy beam.

The attack connected with Bora. The result sent the Prime's foe flying, eventually crashing into a bell.

A loud _gong!_ could be heard, and Bora slumped to the floor, defeated and out cold.

Optimus landed on his feet once more. He surveyed the town. Despite how much damage had been done, it still could've been a lot worse without control. The Prime had also found that Natsu heeded his order, for whatever reason, he couldn't find the answer.

The sound of marching could be heard in the distance. Lucy turned to see the source.

"The army?!"

She was suddenly yanked away by Natsu, who took off running.

"Holy crap!" Cried Natsu, "We gotta get outta here!"

Lucy yelped, "Where are you taking me?!"

"Just come on! Y'said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild, didn't ya?!"

Lucy met eyes with Natsu, as he then said with a smile, "So let's go!" She smiled as she then followed Natsu, "Alright!"

Happy, Lucy, and Natsu all took off running. Optimus lingered for some time, he could feel something, an urge to accompany them.

Optimus' journey had just begun, but none of his questions had found answers.

Perhaps he should stay with them until his answers were found.

He then took off running, quickly catching up with the trio.

"If I may, I wish to join you as well."

"Sure!"

* * *

 **A/N: Done and done! I feel really good about this story. As mentioned before, this takes place in the same universe as Ratchet's Journey, but there's still a third story I need to write to set up the entirety of my plan.**

 **So, as promised, here's some things to know about the future of this trilogy of stories!**

 **Ratchet and Samus will team up, and form a close bond with each other (But no ships, don't get that idea).**

 **Bumblebee will become extremely important later on, but I need to build him up first. The third story in planning is Bumblebee's story.**

 **The Traveler (remember that? I'm so sorry for making you wait for it so long!) is the spin-off story, but the tie-in to the rest of the saga will be a major story arc, but not entirely the main story.**

 **Rodimus will be a part of this story sometime, I can't tell you when though. Megatron will also be featured in this story, but not for a while.** **Optimus' Powermaster partner, Hi-Q (I'll call him Ginrai), will also have a role in this story.**

 **The Transformers in this universe are all Micromasters, but stand in the range of 6-9 feet. This universe is also roughly based in the G1 continuity, but still branch out a little to other parts.** **I'm sorry to say, but sadly, I can't exactly tell you how the Great War ended right now, but I'll allude to it in the chapters to come.**

 **Also, Optimus, and the Primes, are very well known by Celestial Spirits, which explains why Aquarius (The Mermaid) was in shock and disappears abruptly.** **Optimus is a (sort of) cyborg, a Protoform encased in modified human flesh.** **Optimus doesn't use a lot of Magic, since his Spark and connection to the Primes gives him his own set of abilities.**

 **Anyway, with all that out of the way, hope this chapter was a good start for everyone!** **If anyone has any questions, or requests, go ahead and tell me!** **See you all next time!**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


	2. The Starting Line

**Back at again with that crossover! I wanted to make this chapter and send it out as soon as I could, due to the overwhelming response from it.**

 **Just to clear up any misconception, I'll reiterate that Optimus isn't actually a human, he just looks like one. Another thing people have told me about is pairing, I wasn't really planning on pairing Optimus really, the idea didn't seem like a good one when I drafted the first chapter, and it still doesn't. Although you could argue Optimus is in a "Human Form," it's not entirely the actual case. It's just a Protoform wrapped in a** **pseudo-flesh, like a hyper-evolved Pretender, of sorts.**

 **I think I can also safely say that Optimus does indeed have ties to some parts of Earthland, but I can tell you that the Machias aren't one of them. Also, this story doesn't take place in the Aligned Continuity, it's more G1-based. So, as to the event that brought Optimus to where he is now, I'll let you guess what happened. In fact, Optimus isn't the first Transformer to set foot upon Earthland, but I can't tell you who until later!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Fairy Tail.**

 **With his initial contact being a debatable success, Optimus strides alongside Natsu, Happy, and Lucy as they make way for the Fairy Tail Guild! Although he has yet to find answers to his rapidly growing list of questions, Optimus must focus upon other details. He helps others in need. But more unanswered questions are his reward.**

 **How does the Fairy Tail Guild master, Makarov, know who he is?**

* * *

 _Era_

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! This time they destroyed an entire port!" Said one Council Member.

"What's the matter with them?!" Said another.

"I'm more interested in him." Said Siegrain, pointing to an image of Optimus, "This one shows unrivaled control in his attacks. He knows his surroundings. And most of all..." He trailed off as his eyes narrowed upon the image of Optimus, "He wasn't using magic."

The rest of the Magic Counsel were unnerved by his words.

"Preposterous!"

"Outright folly!"

"But look!" Argued Siegrain, "There wasn't a single sign of magic power in any of his attacks! Either he's somehow discovered a way to conceal his magic...Or he wasn't using any to begin with."

The Magic Council very reluctantly concurred. A person who had gained seer power without magic? Such was unheard of in their age.

Siegrain's lips slipped into a mischievous, smug grin as he began to speculate his theories about Optimus.

This new factor...Could yield interesting results.

* * *

Optimus stood, letting the gentle breezes of the night pass him by. Somehow, it seemed all too distant, his death was only 1 day ago.

And yet, he couldn't but wonder what had happened in his absence.

There was Hot Rod-No, Rodimus Prime. The young warrior had found his destiny was far more.

Ironhide, who taught the Prime in his youthful days of command. The veteran had been blessed with a vision of the future.

Megatron, his long-term enemy that had become his ally, even his brother-in-arms once more.

Shockwave, one of his oldest friends, who had passed away in the final battle.

Zeta Prime, who died at the hands of Megatron long ago at the beginning.

But Bumblebee, a friend who seemed so out of connection with Optimus, struck him with the most interest.

Bumblebee seemed...Different.

The supernatural forces that birthed their species seemed so drawn to him, in many ways. Bumblebee alone was able to use the Allspark's power.

In any case, that alone warranted attention. It almost seemed that he had a much larger role to play. Optimus wanted to pursue his theories further.

But Optimus had wasted enough time on his thoughts.

He blinked, realizing that the sky changed from pitch-black night, to a starry dawn.

He turned, sitting on a stump that happened to be around. The stars were all so pretty, dancing within the dark void of space. His other companions were still fast asleep, allowing him some quiet.

He still had no answers to his questions.

His faith had wavered once before, he still felt guilty for it. He'd just have to trust in his superiors' judgement.

Optimus' concentration broke when he could Natsu yawn and stir.

"What'cha doin?" Natsu said, still half-asleep.

"I'm simply watching the morning sunrise." He paused, "It has been far too long since I've seen the sun rise upon my own home."

"Wuzzat mean?" Natsu inquired, still half-asleep.

"I have fought a long, long war, Natsu. We fought so hard, the skies turned to an eternal night. Though one could find beauty in the starry skies, I have longed for the sun to rise upon my darkened home. Having time, and using it to witness nature's beauty, one would have to ask, 'What was the point of it all?'"

Optimus turned to face Natsu, only to find the young boy had fallen back to sleep.

It made him smile.

He didn't know why.

Perhaps it was the innocence of youth, or the bliss. Whichever, it brought warmth to see content in life once again.

He spent the rest of his lonesome, quiet sunrise remembering events of his past.

* * *

 _Cybertron, 3 million years ago...The Sonic Canyons_

 _"Guhhnnn!" Was Ironhide's only word._

 _Both he and Optimus had been caught in a Decepticon trap._

 _They took out the veteran's left leg, leaving only a burnt, mangled limb._

 _They were chased, all the way to the Sonic Canyons._

 _They now hung with both hands, clinging for dear life to a very unsteady cliff._

 _"Be quiet, Old Friend." Said Optimus, "In the Sonic Canyons, even a whisper could be multiplied a thousandfold in volume."_

 _"Just go." Groaned Ironhide, "I'm done for! The cliff can't hold us much longer!"_

 _Ironhide's grip broke, and he began to plunge into the depths of the bottomless Sonic Canyons._

 _Optimus refused to accept this, and grabbed Ironhide with his right hand._

 _The cliff made audible cracking sounds, confirming Ironhide's claim._

 _Ironhide simply couldn't climb back up, but Optimus wasn't going to allow Ironhide to fall._

 _"We're goners, you know that, right?"_

 _"I know."_

 _Optimus then carried an unconscious Ironhide on his back the entire way back to Iacon._

* * *

 _4 million years ago...The Mass Exodus_

 _"Then stay and help us!" Pleaded Optimus._

 _"I don't take my resignation lightly." Said Dai Atlas, "You may lose your faith in me, but never in yourself. From here, the fight will be your own." With that remark, Dai Atlas turned to leave._

 _"Then go! Run away and hide in your glass utopia of hypocrisy!"_

 _"Hypocrisy?! You're so dense! You can't even understand anything but war!"_

 _The two of them didn't see eye-to-eye, but this was a full-blown opposition._

 _Optimus angrily turned his back, "You can leave my starport now."_

 _Dai Atlas looked over his shoulder, his red eyes gleamed, "And I will, gladly."_

 _The two stormed away, neither wanting to see the other's face as long as they lived._

* * *

 _1 day ago...The End of the World_

 _Shockwave simply stared with his one eye._

 _A massive, looming pair of claws covered the sky. The claws were attached to some sort of planet._

 _A demon...No, a force of nature itself had come to take its course upon them._

 _The Endgame had arrived, they were born to stop it._

 _And no one was ready._

 _"This...Defies logic and reason. I-I cannot compute...This is beyond me." The Decepticon scientist stuttered._

 _Many of the others simply pretended they didn't hear his wavering, the rest were too lost in their own fear to notice._

 _They couldn't something so big! Even if they were born to fight this very evil, they simply were too stricken with fear to stand up, and do what they were made to do. It was all over! They'd spent so much time fighting each other, they simply were too weak to fight this universal-scale threat!_

 _Optimus couldn't abide by this widespread terror._

 _"Autobots! Decepticons! Listen to me!" He called out, "Our forebears have abandoned us! But we must fight! If we don't come together, we'll all pay the price! I ask you...No, I order you! Stand tall, and FIGHT!"_

 _Optimus continued his brave, inspiring words._

 _Many Cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon alike, all began to cheer. Their cries all reached one another, encouraging any who could hear them. And for once, since 4 million years, Age-old enemies rallied together against a common threat._

 _It was easily the most beautiful sight Optimus Prime had seen._

* * *

 _3.5 Million years ago...The Battle of Polyhex_

 _"They're pushing us in!" Shouted Ironhide._

 _"I know." Said Optimus._

 _"We need to move!" Shouted the soldier._

 _"I know." Optimus restated._

 _"They're open to the west! If we move now, we can take 'em in the blind spot!" Encouraged Ironhide._

 _"No."_

 _"NO?!"_

 _"Why would they push such a siege, and leave such an obvious weak spot? It's clearly a trap."_

 _"Then where...?"_

 _"We head east. We've cleared the area, and found it safe. We pull back, and take up new positions in Polyhex."_

 _"I don't believe it-You're running!"_

 _"Not running. Retreating. In my experience, if something's too good to be true, it's usually because it is."_

 _"In your experience-! Don't make me laugh!"_

 _Optimus turned back with a glare in his optics._

 _"If you won't give the order, I'll find someone who will."_

 _A short time later..._

 _"Hey! We got contact!" Said Whirl._

 _The Autobots had pulled back east, following Prime's order._

 _"Tell us!" Said Optimus._

 _"40.5 Kliks to the west! It's Trypticon!"_

 _Optimus simply remained silent to acknowledge that his suspicions were true._

* * *

 _Now..._

It was midday when the group had finally reached their destination.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Cheerfully presented Happy.

Natsu had a smile on his face, Lucy simply looked in awe. Natsu stepped up to the front door of the Fairy Tail Guild hall, and kicked the door open.

"We made it back alive!" Boldly shouted the young boy.

His declaration was met with many joyous welcomes.

A wizard with buckteeth piped up, "Heard you went all-out in Hargeon, Natsu! Had to go starti-!"

He was interrupted as Natsu delivered a powerful kick to his face, sending him flying.

"You lied about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt!" Threatened Natsu.

Optimus concluded that Natsu was very serious about Igneel, or that Natsu was very hotheaded to begin with.

Perhaps both.

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing along a rumor I heard!"

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!"

"You wanna fight?!"

A destructive fight quickly broke out, and started a mob brawl amongst the entire room. Lucy was still awestruck, being inside Fairy Tail for the first time. Many people were drawn in as well, or sprawled out upon the wooden floor.

Optimus couldn't watch anymore.

With a loud stomp on the ground, he boldly shouted.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

The combatants all stopped, and stared at him.

"I understand that you all have tempers. But please, you must know it's not good to destroy you own guild hall. If you wish to act with fists over minds, then please take such senseless violence elsewhere. I ask you to calm down. If this continued, one could become seriously hurt."

Lucy noticed something different, the Prime's eyes changed from dead fish to attentive.

"Oh my!" Said the voice of an old man.

Optimus looked to the upper-floors of the guild hall, only to find a tiny old human. "Looks like we have a wunderkind on our hands!" He said happily as he leapt down to the ground floor.

He held out his had as he introduced himself, "I'm Makarov ,and I'm the guild-master of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy was stunned, the guild-master was tiny!

Makarov then said, "Nice to meet ya!" The small man then leapt up to his perch above what Optimus could only assume was called a "bar."

A bar was a simple ledge where humans placed beverages, right?

The guild members all looked up to him with general unease.

"You've gone and done it again! Ya bunch of clods!" Scolded Makarov, as he held up a stack of papers, "Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

He ranted as the guild members reflected upon their behaviors.

 _"Despite my reluctance, sometimes being stern is better to get a message across."_ Optimus thought to himself.

The tension was heavy upon the room as Makarov paused for effect.

"However..." Continued the old man, "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" He proudly announced as the papers suddenly caught fire in his hand.

The old man then hurled the burning pages, letting Natsu leap like a house-pet and snatch the burning ashes in his mouth.

"Now listen up!" Makarov began to preach, "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and inside of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus! It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul!"

Makarov's words reached Optimus, as he continued to listen in awe and wonder.

"If all we do is worrying about following rules, then our Magic will never progress!" Encouraged the Guild-master, "Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you! Follow the path you believe in, because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number 1!"

The guild-members all cheered, and pointed up a finger, to indicate a number 1.

Optimus simply continued to stare in awe.

* * *

 _And Then!_

Both Lucy and Optimus had become registered, and were each given a Fairy Tail emblem.

The helmet covering Optimus's scalp and the back of his head disappeared, whereas the faceplate and antennae remained.

Lucy had a pink emblem on the back of her right hand, Optimus had a single silver emblem on his right shoulder pad.

"There!" Said Mirajane, "You're both official members of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

Lucy was in awe, and glorified her emblem.

Optimus simply said, "I thank you, Mirajane."

He then went around the Guild hall, receiving a vast majority of overwhelming welcomes and invitations.

Two reactions he didn't expect, were that of Loki, and Makarov.

He met Loki first.

"Hello." He greeted, Loki turned his head, and became almost instantly awestruck.

"Uh-o-uh I-I'm Loki." He stammered, "Y-You're Optimus Prime! You're famous back home!"

The Prime was confused, "I'm...unaware that I am so well-known."

"You are! You totally are! Um...Can I shake your hand?"

"I see no harm in it, of course."

Loki eagerly took the Prime's hand. For Loki, it was like a young child meeting his hero for the first time.

But Makarov was almost the same.

"So, you say your name's Optimus?" He said, almost as if he were offended.

After giving a glare to size up the Prime, his anger became quelled. "So, my old man's stories were actually true! Who would've thought?"

Makarov almost seemed...Eager to meet him.

"Y'see," Explained Makarov, "my father used to tell me a story about a close friend, his name was Optimus Prime! He helped create Fairy Tail, from the Guild hall to the members."

Makarov's nostalgia soured as he said, "Then...After the First Master was elected, Optimus left. No one ever saw him again. The only people who ever knew him were the Guild's founding members."

"I see. I apologize, Makarov. But I have no memory of ever being a part of Fairy Tail, let alone on this planet."

Makarov snapped his head around, "Wait! You mean to tell me...You're...Not from Earthland?!"

"Your reaction is certainly more tame than other humans. But I ask you, please tell no one, until the time is right, I will reveal everything in greater detail myself."

"I see!" Makarov said with a smile on his face, "Your secret's safe with me!"

Optimus could only hope that Makarov's compliance was purely from superstition.

* * *

 _And Later!_

"Has my dad come back yet?" Frivolously asked a small boy.

Makarov lowered the beer mug from his lips, "You're startin' to work my nerves, Romeo. Your a Wizard's son! Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him!"

"But sir!" Romeo pressed further, "He told me he'd be back in 3 days! And he's been gone for over a week now!" He began to shout.

"If I remember correctly," Pondered Makarov, "He took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

"That's right!" Romeo shouted angrily, "It's not that far from here! SO WHY WON'T SOMEBODY GO LOOK FOR HIM!"

"Listen kid!" Snapped Makarov, "Your old man's a Wizard! And like every other Wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Romeo's fist closed, Optimus knew exactly what the boy was about to do. He went up, took a knee, and placed his hand the Romeo's shoulder. Romeo immediately paused, his emotional reaction halted by some unknown force.

"Young one," He said, "If it would help to quell your fear, I will go and search for him right now."

Romeo's face began to smile with renewed joy.

Optimus knew, however, that if Romeo's father hadn't returned by now, that something surely happened to him upon this "Mt. Hakobe."

He turned to leave, only to find Natsu and Happy had come to his side.

"You don't know your way around," Said Happy, "So we can help you out!"

Optimus nodded, and gave an earnest smile under his faceplate.

As the trio walked out of the Guild hall.

Another member came up to Makarov and said, "This doesn't look good, Master. You know how Natsu gets in these situations. I bet he's going up to Mt. Hakobe to save Macau."

The buck-toothed wizard from before simply said, "When is that kid ever gonna grow up?"

"Who knows? Going after Macau isn't gonna do much but hurt his pride."

"I understand that," Said Makarov, "But I also know that he has a guardian to watch over him."

The Guild members turned in confusion.

"You'll see." Makarov said as he took another sip from his mug.

Lucy, who'd overheard the whole event, simply looked at the departing Prime, and decided to follow.

* * *

Natsu groaned, "Why'd you come with us?"

"I thought maybe I could help!" Said Lucy, trying to lift the mood.

The group rode in a carriage to reach their destination.

"It's much appreciated." Said Optimus.

"Wow," Said Lucy as she looked at Natsu, "You really do have a serious case of motion sickness. It's just another reason to feel sorry for you."

Natsu snapped out of his nauseous daze, "What's that sposta' mean?!" He belted out, before falling right back into his sickness.

"Oh! Nothing!" Said Lucy, trying to dodge the subject.

Optimus remained silent, he was currently distracted by being in the carriage.

 _"So, this is what it's like to ride...It's...relaxing."_ He thought to himself.

Optimus, being Cybertronian, usually got around in his alt-mode. He wasn't used to riding in a vehicle, because he was one himself.

With a sudden bump in the carriage, the vehicle stopped.

Natsu bolted to his feet as he declared, "ALL RIGHT! WE STOPPED MOVING!"

He danced happily at the fact.

The driver came around to the back, and said, "I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get ya."

The group found themselves in a blistering wind. They had arrived.

The mountain was snow-capped, cold, and dark. Natsu, Happy, nor Optimus seemed to mind. Lucy, however, became upset at the environment, since she wasn't raised like her friends.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" She screamed, "IT'S A FROZEN WASTELAND!"

 _And Then!_

"Why is it so cold!" She cried in dismay, "I know we're on a mountain, but it's summer right now! There shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!"

"That's what ya get for wearing clothing." Taunted Natsu.

"Oh please!" She retaliated, "You're not dressed for it! Now gimme that blanket!" She shouted as she tried prying a wrapped up blanket from Natsu's backpack.

"Wow, she just keeps on talking." Deadpanned Natsu.

"One shouldn't speak so ill of compatriots." Said Optimus.

Lucy's mind clicked, as she happily said, "Oh! I know!" The young girl pulled out a silver key, and chanted a magic spell.

 **"Open! Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!"**

Suddenly, a magic circle opened up before her. Multi-colored cogs all chased a clock face, as in a flash of light, a massive Grandfather Clock plopped right before their eyes. The Clock then sprouted two black, stick-like arms. Then two black, stick-like legs. And finally, a head popped out of the top of the clock, with a face printed on it.

"Tick tock!" Horologium said plainly.

"Wow, a clock!" Exclaimed Natsu. "That is so cool!" Admired Happy. Suddenly, Lucy quickly sealed herself inside Horologium's belly, wrapped herself in a blanket, and shivered the chill away. Her lips moved, as though she were talking, but no sounds were heard.

"What? I can't hear you!" Called Natsu.

Horologium narrated Lucy's words, "She says, ' _I'm staying in here, and I'm not coming out!_ '"

Natsu asked, "Then why'd you tag along?"

"' _What kind of crazy job would force Macau to come like this?_ ' She wonders?"

"You should've asked that before you came with us! He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster!" Complained the boy.

Lucy simply shivered in fear, "' _I want to go back to the Guild!'_ She proclaims."

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Said Natsu as he marched away.

"Aye!" Added Happy.

"Perhaps, but now is not the time for this. We must move quickly if we are to find Macau soon." Said Optimus. His eyes narrowed to telescopic vision, as he scanned the mountaintops for anything at all.

Horologium then took notice of the Cybertronian.

"You?! But that's impossible!" Cried the clock as he laid eyes upon Optimus, "The other spirits said you were dead! That you sacrificed your life to save us all! But I never gave up on you, Sire!"

Optimus turned his head, only to find confused faces from the rest. "I was unaware my deeds went noticed by people here."

"What's the clock talking about?" Inquired Natsu.

"When the time is right Young One, I will explain." Natsu and Happy groaned as they turned back to their search.

"MACAU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bellowed Natsu.

"Be careful, Natsu!" Optimus ordered, "You could cause an avalanche-!"

Suddenly, an ape-like beast leapt from above, and pounced upon Optimus. Optimus, Natsu, and Happy narrowly dodged the surprise attack. The beast giggled as Happy cried, "That's a _big_ Vulcan!"

The Vulcan took a sniff of the surroundings, turned and dashed away.

"Hey wait!" Called Natsu. Optimus quickly found the Vulcan's intent. As the Vulcan stopped short, it picked up Horologium, with Lucy inside!

The Vulcan ran off with its ill-gotten gains, as Natsu smashed his fists together. "So, it can talk, huh?"

"' _Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me!_ ' She yells furiously." Said Horologium.

"Careful Natsu," Said Optimus, "Your attacks can bring the mountain down, and do untold amounts of damage. We must work diligently if we wish to ensure Lucy and Horologium's safety."

"Yeah yeah!" Said Natsu, arrogantly dismissing his elder's warnings.

 _At the summit of Mt. Hakobe..._

"' _How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey?! And why is he so excited?!'_ She asks tearfully." Narrated Horologium.

The Vulcan had snatched Lucy and Horologium, and brought them to a cave.

The Vulcan glared lecherously at Lucy, giving her overwhelming chills throughout her body.

Suddenly, Horologium disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where'd you go, Horologium?! Don't you dare disappear on me!" Desperately cried Lucy.

Horologium answered, "Sorry, but my time is up. Take care!" as he went back to the Spirit World.

"GIMME AN EXTENSION! PLEEAASE!"

The Vulcan began to lewdly tower over the frightened girl as she trembled in fear of what was to come.

"Enough! I won't let you continue!" They both heard.

Lucy rejoiced as she turned to find Optimus and Natsu rushing at the Vulcan.

"WHERE'S MACAU?! TELL MEEE!" Interrogated Natsu.

Suddenly, the boy stepped onto the icy floor of the cave, and ended up slipping onto his rear. He slid across the floor, spinning in circles, and mercilessly destroying what faith Lucy had.

Optimus, on the other hand, quickly discovered new features of his body he didn't think were accessible in his current appearance.

He felt the desire for traction, for the ability to stand, and move on the ice without falling. Suddenly, the calves of his boots dropped off his skin, and slid into the soles. Two tires sprouted on the side of each foot. He stopped in his tracks, sliding a few inches over the floor. Quickly, he found that his body was much, much more like his true form than he thought.

Natsu glanced, and became a little sick.

Optimus marched his way to Natsu's side, Lucy quickly raced over to them as well.

As the boy recovered he questioned the Vulcan, "Spill it, monkey! Where's my friend?"

The Vulcan stared in confusion, as Natsu pressed his interrogation, "You understand me, right? He's a human man, now tell me where he is!" The Vulcan quickly found himself lost in thought, as though trying to find an answer for the question.

"That's right! Where're you hiding him?!" Demanded Natsu.

"Hold on, Natsu." Said Optimus, "We don't want to rush to conclusions."

The Vulcan smiled as he waved Natsu, and pointed to an opening in the cave wall.

"Hey! I think he's trying to show me!" Concluded Natsu.

The boy raced to the opening, and called, "MACAU-!"

He was cut short, as the Vulcan boxed Natsu right outside of the opening. Natsu plummeted down the side of the mountain, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Natsu!" Optimus and Lucy called out.

The Vulcan turned to face them, ready to defeat Optimus. Optimus took a loose fighting stance, and prepared for the Vulcan's charge.

The Vulcan leapt as he tried to pounce upon Optimus, but was smacked away with a backhand.

"You're going down, you pervy monkey!" Shouted Lucy as she pulled out a golden key.

 **"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"**

A black magic circle appeared, and out came a massive, humanoid bull. The muscular bull had a massive axe strapped to his back, and a golden ring piercing his nose.

"Cow?" Inquired the Vulcan.

"I should warn you, monkey-boy!" Boasted Lucy, "Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit that I have a contract with!"

Taurus turned to look at Lucy, "Oh wow, Miss Lucy! I almost forgot what a nice figure you have! Why don't you come give me a smooch?" He said lecherously.

Lucy turned away in embarrassment. "Oh yeah," She groaned, "and he's a big perv too!"

Optimus commanded, "Focus, Taurus!"

The mighty bull snapped at attention the instant he heard Optimus' voice, almost as if he revered the Prime.

"Y-Yessir! You'll never hear me talking that way again!" He blurted out.

The Vulcan got defensive, "Don't touch my woman!"

Taurus shot a glare the at the Vulcan, " _Your_ woman?!" He said, "Them's fightin' words ya moo-nkey!"

Lucy ordered Taurus, "GEDIM!"

Taurus smiled arrogantly as he pulled out his giant axe, He spun the weapon so fast it blurred.

He brought the axe down upon the ground, and made a blistering ripple of a shock wave at the Vulcan. The Vulcan leaped away, and countered his foe's assault.

The Vulcan would've smacked down Taurus, if Natsu hadn't kicked the poor bull out cold first.

"Natsu?! What're you doing?!" Cried Lucy.

The two quickly got into a small debate. The Vulcan got mad, and tried to bring his massive fist down upon Natsu.

Optimus acted faster, and blocked the blow in the blink of an eye.

The impact shattered the ice beneath the combatants. The Vulcan retaliated with a mighty kick, which Optimus also blocked. Unlike the last attack, this sent the Prime skidding back several meters.

"I'll take care of this." Confidently said Optimus, his dull eyes becoming attentive.

The aura around Optimus gave Natsu and Lucy the coldest chills down their spines.

The Vulcan rushed at him once more.

This time, Optimus' fighting stance was much more attentive.

With a powerful uppercut, the Prime sent the Vulcan into the ceiling.

The monster recovered, however, and made a clap of seismic force. The attack sent massive chunks of ice right at the Prime, who braced himself. While he was distracted, the Vulcan picked up Taurus' axe, and made a sinister grin.

The Vulcan swung the axe, trying to cleave Optimus in two.

But the Prime leapt away from the attack easily.

The Vulcan continued his onslaught of swinging, and Optimus dodged each attack as they came.

That is, until the Vulcan tried to bring the axe down upon the Prime. Optimus caught the axe blade between his fingers, and now fought to keep the axe from pushing onto him.

The rest all prepared to lend a hand, but quickly found that Optimus had the situation under control.

"You're outmatched! Give up!" He declared, as he twisted his body to the left.

In one swift motion, the Prime safely let the axe go, and spun to safety.

The Vulcan, momentarily distracted, lost sight of his foe.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Optimus, standing up straight.

With a mighty throw, Optimus picked up the Vulcan wit hone hand, and hurled him so hard, the impact rippled throughout Mt. Hakobe.

"Wow!" Shouted Happy, "You beat him!"

Lucy surveyed the defeated monster, "Wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where Macau is?"

Optimus turned, "Perhaps." He concluded, "But I've learned that in my experience, there's always more to the situation..."

Mid-sentence, the Vulcan disappeared in a burst of light, leaving a wounded man in the position the Vulcan slumped in.

"...Than meets the eye." Concluded the warrior.

"M-Macau?!" Shouted Natsu, who became bewildered of the situation.

"Are you telling me that big, perverted monkey was Macau the _whole time_?!" Exclaimed Lucy.

"Yeah, he must've been taken over by that Vulcan!" Concluded Happy.

"What do you mean ' _taken over_?'" Asked Lucy.

Happy quickly explained a Vulcan's natural magical power of possession, piquing Optimus' interest as well.

"Wait..." Realized Lucy, "Did you know, Optimus?"

"Given the ministrations I been put through, I've become acutely aware of sensing the presence of other living beings. All living things have their own unique signatures. Perhaps the ability has become more natural in this form." Explained Optimus.

"So, you can feel living things?" Inquired Lucy.

"Indeed."

"Cool!" Shouted Natsu and Happy.

 _Some time later..._

The group laid Macau out over a mat, and examined his wounds.

"Looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him." Said Happy.

"Macau!" Cried Natsu, "Don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting on you! Open your eyes!"

As though on cue, the wounded wizard slowly awoke from his slumber. "Natsu?" He asked.

"You're okay!" Cheered Natsu.

Macau's face sank as he said, "I'm so pathetic. I defeated 19 of those brutes. But the 20th, that's the one that got me. I feel so ashamed, I'd be embarrassed to go home and face Romeo."

"On the contrary." Consoled Optimus, "You managed to beat 19 Vulcans. Even though one was able to catch you off-guard, it had to wait for you to deal with its compatriots first."

The Prime rested his hand on Macau's shoulder, "It's not about what you've failed _to do_ , but rather, what you _did_."

Lucy was in shock as she realized the situation. Natsu grinned like a mischievous child, Happy did the same. Optimus and Natsu extended a hand to help his new Guild member to his feet.

"Let's go home! Romeo's been waiting for ya!" Cheered Natsu.

This simply put a cocksure grin on Macau's face.

* * *

 _Magnolia!_

Romeo was simply upset.

He didn't want his father to abandon him. All the time, he kept hearing about how kids mocked his dad's Guild.

It just hurt, thinking that his dad wouldn't come back to make them stop.

He brushed tears from his eyes as he heard a distinct, "Hey, Romeo!"

Romeo looked up to find a group. His father amongst them, being supported by Optimus and Natsu. Romeo ran into his father's arms, teary-eyed...

...And successfully tackled the old man by accident.

"You came back! I'm so sorry dad!" Sobbed Romeo.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Apologized Macau.

"I can handle it, cuz' I'm a Wizard's Son!" The young boy cried.

Macau simply chuckled as he said, "Next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say: Can your old man beat 19 monsters all by himself? Cuz mine can!"

Romeo stopped crying, and gave his father a beaming, happy grin.

Optimus watched the display, feeling satisfied with his work. He turned, and leapt high into the sky, and landed on the edge of a rooftop. He moved quickly, in order to not create a scene.

"Hey!" Romeo called to Lucy, Happy, and Natsu, unaware of Optimus' departure. "Thanks for your help!" The young boy called.

"No problem, kiddo!" Natsu called back.

"Aye!" Cheered Happy.

Optimus turned back, and began to leap from roof to roof, watching over the city. It was time for him to go. He had to continue his quest, whatever that may be. He simply couldn't remain, unless he wanted to abandon his only purpose for living.

But then again...

Optimus jumped down into the streets, and began to head back to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

...Perhaps there was merit in remaining.

* * *

 _Unknown..._

Vector Prime watched as the mist envisioned Optimus's exploits before him.

"Tick, tock." He said, "The clock turns evermore so."

Despite the timetable Optimus was given, it certainly wouldn't be enough to prepare him.

Their best, and only, hope was that Optimus found his own strength.

If not, then the power granted to him would amount to nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! So, if anyone has any questions regarding anything about everything, feel free to ask away!**

 **Mind you, this isn't an enclosed story, and takes place in the same universe as Ratchet's Journey. Another story I have planned will be the same universe as well, I'll also make a crossover arc to bridge the 3 stories.**

 **So! I guess this is the part where I add in a little notation about the extent Optimus' full abilities.**

 **To explain some of the stuff from what you've seen, Optimus is a little more Cybertronian than human. His body applies itself to it's natural Cybertronian abilities, allowing Optimus to shift different parts of his armor in a sort of partial transformation. So, case in point, He's still Cybertronian, but he looks human.**

 **Next Time: A Promise Made.**

 **As Optimus continues to acclimate to his new life, he learns of chaos looming overhead! He meets new allies, and new foes alike!**

 **But can he shine bright enough to quell the approaching darkness?**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


	3. Questions for you!

**Hiya! I just wanted to take this chapter to talk to you about this story!**

 **So, generally, I had an idea that I'd create some mystery to this story. Because, well, the story SilverXScythe66 started was something I truly kinda like (shoutout, although he gave up on the story, I think.)**

 **Anyway, I liked how other people did the concept, but I had my own idea.**

 **When coming up with my own version, I had a random idea that "What if Optimus wasn't from the Aligned Continuity, but from G1?" And the rest of the pieces fell into place!**

 **And so, I've been mapping out my own path from there on out.**

 **So, that's what makes my story different from the others.**

 **Optimus isn't human, it's a G1 universe, and this is one-of-three in an epic crossover event, which will commence at a time of my choosing.**

 **So, I wanted the readers to share their thoughts, to get a better connection between me and you.**

 **And to do that, I want everyone to tell me their thoughts, theories, and ideas on A Prime's Tail!**

 **Some things to note: This is the first time Optimus has ever set foot on Earthland.**

 **I'll list some questions I want you to try to answer:**

 **How does Makarov know about Optimus?**

 **How do the Celestial Spirits know who Optimus is?**

 **Is Optimus truly trapped in a human body?**

 **How did Optimus die?**

 **What role will Bumblebee play?**

 **Was there an Autobot who came to Earthland before Optimus? If so, who?**

 **If Optimus has only just now discovered Earthland, then how was he one of the Fairy Tail Guild's founding member?**

 **What is this calamity that Optimus must prepare for?**

 **Will Megatron be in this story?**

 **Why is Optimus incapable of using magic?**

 **What are the true extents of Optimus Prime powers?**

 **What gimmicks will Optimus use in this story?**

 **Will Optimus be paired? Actually, no...I really couldn't think of a pairing for Optimus that would work, so no.**

 **Will any other Autobots be featured in this story? If so, then who?**

 **So! Tell me your ideas! Something I have planned for this story is, when the story is all finished, I'll add in a "Concept Notes" chapter, to reveal some answers that people might've missed, ideas I had, things that never happened, and more!**

 **Go ahead and try to answer questions, I'd love to see what you think!**

 **Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
